villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter)
Poison is one of the criminals who are members of the Mad Gear Gang and an antagonist in the Final Fight video game series. She later made cameo appearences in Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike and SvC Chaos: SNK VS Capcom. She made playable appearences only in Final Fight Revenge, Street Fighter X Tekken and the upcoming Ultra Street Fighter IV. She was a villain in the Final Fight franchise, but after that, she becomes Hugo's manager and acting as a anti-heroine. Biography Poison was one of the few females of the Mad Gear Gang, who rank among the most insidious members of the Gang. After the fall of the Mad Gear Gang, Poison became Hugo's manager in the wrestling world, serving as the driving force behind one of the most dangerous athletes in the world. Gallery 250px-Poison21.jpg FFPoison.png|Poison in Final Fight FFRPoisonEnding.png|Poison's ending in Final Fight Revenge FFRoxy.png|Poison's palette swap: Roxy Poison.gif Trivia * It is said that in the American release of Final Fight, Capcom stated Poison to be a transgender when questioned about the fact players were allowed to hit the female characters Poison and Roxy, as it was highly frowned upon that time in America. However, in some old profiles and concepts for Poison, she was discribed in japanese as a newhalf: the japanese name for a transgender woman. Anyway, in the american release of the game for SNES, Poison and Roxy were replaced by two frail-looking men, named Billy and Sid. *In the original Final Fight, her pallette swap is known as Roxy, who differs from Poison in that she has orange hair, while Poison has pink. *Poison was going to be one of the bosses in the game Final Fight: Streetwise, but she was removed from the game alongside Sodom, and replaced by Cammy. *Poison was going to appear also in the cancelled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars, alongside many other Capcom characters. Capcom Fighting All-Stars came out instead, but Poison was nowhere to be seen. *Poison has appeared in the Street Fighter III series and in SvC Chaos: SNK VS Capcom in Hugo's intros and winposes, in SvC she also had dialogues with the other characters. *Poison and the Mad Gear Gang have cameos in the background of Metro City stage in Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. She is seated on a fallen statue of Haggar, watching the battle. *Capcom tried to belie the fact Poison being a transgender female in the games after Final Fight, however in Capcom Classics Collection, her profile says that she is a man who dress female clothes and in Street Fighter X Tekken, some commentaries of the other characters about her suggest that she is a transgender. *Even after Capcom belied the fact Poison being a transwoman, the gamers still consider her to be one, making her the only transgender character in the Street Fighter series. Category:Villainesses Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Villains Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genderless Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Greedy Villains